bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Morikawa B. Natsumi
All content of this article is the property of PunkGothica ''and as such cannot be used outside of discussions without permission. '''This article is a work-in-progress and will be continually edited as the story develops.' Morikawa Betty "Bett" Natsumi '''is one of the three main characters of ''"Kingdom Hearts: Never Ending Tale'", a fanfiction that features the Bleach setting as one of the worlds. She begins the story as the one who believes that darkness should never exist, but over time she comes to realize that it is a part of everything and is a necessary part of life. After she awakens her zanpakuto in the battle over the fake Karakura Town, she joins the shinigami in the battle against the Espada. Appearance Natsumi likes to look like the smart one. She'll generally wear layered dresses in light shades, preferably blues, with appropriate footwear. She also has a habit of often wearing magnifying glasses when she's reading, despite not generally needing them. Natsumi has very long blonde hair, down to her thighs, that is slightly wavy. Like her sisters, her eyes are green. She has a fair complexion with smooth skin, the only exception being the rough spots on her hands from training with swords since an early age. However, these rough spots are lighter compared to Akira's because she makes liberal use of lotion after every training session if she can. Natsumi is the picture of a slim figure, having light curves and well defined arms and legs. While not as muscular as Akira, she is well defined. Out of the three sisters, her bust is the largest sitting at a C-cup, which is one of the things that makes it almost impossible to tell she is part Japanese at all. Personality Natsumi has a more gentle personality than Akira, but while she's not as out-and-out rude, she is very snarky, though usually the brunt of this goes to Akira. Towards others, she is very kind and only makes a snarky comment on occasion if she feels it's alright to make them. She shows great repect for the shinigami captains, always doing what she can for them (within reason). Usually, however, this results in her helping with paperwork alongside the vice-captains. History Natsumi's adventure in the world of Bleach begins when she and Haruna reunite with Akira and meet Hotaru before entering the world. Unfortunately, when they entered the world they entered Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. After walking into a meeting of the Espada, Aizen decides to put them to good use and turns all four in attendance, three sisters and one apprentice, into perfect-half-shinigmi by using the Hogyouku. This "perfect melding" allows them to simultaniously exist in both the living and spirit realms, allowing them to use their zanpakuto freely in the human world without the need for gigai to walk around in. (Though their zanpakuto are hidden and summoned via kidou for this very reason.) After going through some basic training later described by Natsumi as "Scarring" to the shinigami captains, and experiencing the dreams of her inner world several times in the span of time they were being trained, Aizen brought them to the fake Karakura Town to "assist" the top three Espada, knowing that they may as well have been canon fodder. Natsumi was sent to assist Barragon, though was knocked unconscious by Soi Fon early on in the battle. While she was unconscious, she fully heard her zanpakuto's voice for the first time. After she woke up and went to her sisters' side she awoke her zanpakuto's power and decided to help the shinigami in taking down the Arrancar. Along with her group they all did what they could though were ultimately defeated along with the other shinigami. After the battle, Natsumi and her group were allowed by the captains to join the Thirteen Squads with the understanding that once they learned to control their powers they would have to depart for a span of time. Natsumi was placed into Squad 5 for training. Plot -Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc- About a month after the battle with Aizen had ended, and the girls were all placed into their squads for training, the zanpakuto Muramasa "liberated" the zanpakuto. Naturally, this included Natsumi's Kanashi Ningyo. After an initial confrontation, the zanpakuto were recalled to Muramasa's hideout and Kanashi Ningyo left as well. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Reiatsu: Natsumi's reiatsu isn't as strong as other shinigami, but her advanced experience in magic places her above her sisters by spades. Swordsmanship: '''She is very proficient at using her own style of swordsmanship due to using her keyblade, but she has to learn the basics of the proper way to use a zanpakuto from the ground up. Zanpakutō '''Kanashi Ningyo (悲し人魚 ; "Sorrowful Mermaid") is Natsumi's zanpakuto. She awoke to Kanashi Ningyo's power after bein knocked unconscious by Soi Fon during the battle over the fake Karakura Town. Her spirit takes the form of a mermaid with a blue tail and light green hair, wearing a floral printed swimsuit top. She sits on a rock in the middle of a large bay-like area that is Natsumi's inner world. Her sealed zanpakuto form is a regular katana with a rectangular tsuba. Her tsuba has four circles over where the corners of the rectangle would be, and her hilt is wrapped in blue. Shikai: Kanashi Ningyo's release command is "Warae!" '("Smile!"). She is released by placing the butt of the sword and sheath together, which fuse and form a long polearm weapon tha resembles a cross between a naginata and a fishing spear. The shaft is brown wood, with a blue colored guard before the blade and a blue endcap at the butt end of the weapon. The blade is straight with a point, though the back end of the blade is blunt up until where the point starts to form. There is a second blade portion jutting out from the bottom-back of the blade, which is shorter and ends in a sharp point somewhat like Benihime. The blade conjoins this jutting portion at angles and forms an enclosure that can act as a weapon catcher. Two light blue shide hang from the guard. '''Shikai Special Ability': Kanashi Ningyo is a water element zanpakuto, and as such can create and manipulate water. Any water created by Kanashi Ningyo vanishes when she is resealed. *'Namizan '(波斬 ; "Wave Cutter"): Water forms around the end of Kanashi Ningyo's shikai, flying off as a lightly bent wave when the pole is swung in an arc. This wave has the power to cut through solid objects. Bankai: Yet to be achieved. Trivia *Natsumi's middle name, Betty, has a deep meaning to her creator (as with her sisters). "Betty" is the name of her creator's mother, who prefers to use the name "Bett". *Though having a middle name is unusual for someone of Japanese descent, the name comes from the fact that Natsumi and her sisters are half Japanese, and their birth mother was from America. They were given the names as a way to better fit in in English-speaking cultures, as well as to give them a name to go by in English if they need one. *Natsumi's creator has assigned the hibiscus flower as Natsumi's personal flower, representing a "delicate beauty". Category:Shinigami Category:PunkGothica